PAINKILLER
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: heechul memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya dan menyusul kekasihnya hankyung. sekuel dari would you marry me. HANCHUL . GS . jika link story tidak bisa di buka bisa langsung menuju blog thisismyfictions dot blogspot dot com


**Painkiller**

 **Happy reading!^^**

 **. . .**

 _Love is bad memory_

 _Love is hurt memory_

 _Love is only love when it hurts_

 **. . .**

Setahun terlewatkan semenjak kematian Hankyung akibat kecelakaan itu. masih meninggalkan luka yang masih menganga lebar di hati dan jiwa Heechul. kini, Heechul berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang tampak kusam, bilik ini, adalah bilik kosong di sebuah apartemen yang kini sudah hampir tutup karena sepi penghuni. Gedung apartemen ini sudah cukup tua namun terlihat antic dengan interior yang bernuasa vintage.

Saat mereka masih berpacaran dan satu kantor, diam-diam Hankyung membeli sebuah apartement untuk di tinggalinya bersama Heechul setelah menikah nanti. Namun impian tinggalkan impian belaka, sekarang Hankyung sudah tertidur untuk selamanya. Butuh waktu lama untuk Heechul menyesali semua rasa bersalah juga keegoisannya.

Di sampingnya terduduk koper lapuk berwarna merah juga boneka beruang yang sudah mulai kusam di pelukkannya. Mulai sekarang Heechul akan tinggal di apartement ini karena ia sudah tidak bisa tinggal di kosnya lagi karena tidak ada lagi biaya untuk membayar kosnya. Semenjak kematian Hankyung Heechul sudah tidak memiliki semangat kerja bahkan melihat kantor dan ruangan yang dulu adalah tempat Hankyung duduk dengan setelan perlente juga senyuman manis itu membuatnya kembali sakit hati lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan mengurung diri.

Sebagai anak yang terlahir yatim piatu, Heechul hidup sebatang kara, dulu ia punya Hankyung, sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. Terkadang terbesit di pikirannya untuk ikut pergi menyusul Hankyung tapi dirinya yang masih setengah waras menyadarkannya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Pelan-pelan Heechul membuka knop pintu yang berdebu itu dan masuk ke dalam bilik yang sangat luas untuk ukuran dirinya tinggal sendirian. Seluruh harta benda di dalamnya di tutupi oleh kain putih. Lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu pun sudah di tutupi oleh debu setebal dua senti karena sudah setahun lebih tidak pernah tersentuh siapapun.

Dulunya sebelum kejadian itu, Hankyung pernah tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari, Heechul pun sempat di bawanya kesini untuk bermalam. Jadi bukan pertama kalinya Heechul datang ke apartement ini.

Heechul meminggirkan koper dan menaruh bonekanya di atas koper. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kain yang menutupi barang-barang di apartemen itu. terakhir ia menarik kain yang menutupi sebuah cermin berukuran satu meter yang tergantung di samping lemari. Ini pertama kalinya sejak setahunan ini ia tidak menatap cermin. Betapa hancurnya penampilannya kali ini pikirnya saat memandangi bayangan wanita bertubuh ceking berambut panjang yang di cepol acak-acakan, bertanktop merah di lapisi cardigan hitam juga rok berwarna senada dengan cardigannya. Heechul meraba pipinya yang sangat tirus juga lingkar hitam di bawah mata diikuti mata bengkak yang hampir setiap malam di gunakannya untuk menangis.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya membiarkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana hatinya mulai mengerenyit sakit kembali setiap bayangan Hankyung melintas di pikirannya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu di kantung rok panjang itu. sebuah botol obat berisi obat penenang. Di ambilnya beberapa pil berwarna merah maroon dan langsung di telan tanpa di aliri air minum.

"arhhh.." erangnya kesakitan saat pil penenang tanpa air minum itu melewati tenggorokkannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat tenang dan mulai menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman tanpa arti. Dengan begini ia dapat melupakan semua masalah dan kesedihannya walaupun hanya beberapa saat.

 **. . .**

 _When will things be okay?_

 _When will sun rise again?_

 _Are all farewells this painfull to death?_

 **. . .**

Pill yang sangat sering di tenggak oleh Heechul itu merupakan 'painkiller' untuk dirinya. Pil itu mengakibatkan dirinya dalam keadaan berimajinasi atau berilusi. Ilusi itu sendiri adalah ia menganggap sosok Hankyung itu masih hidup dan tinggal bersamanya.

Heechul bangun di pagi hari dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya. Di bukanya lemari pakaian berdebu itu. tergantung di sana beberapa kemeja dan blazer peninggalan mendiang Hankyung yang belum sempat di bersihkan. Di antara sisipan itu terdapat sebuah sweater berwarna biru sapphire. Sweater itu adalah sweater favorite Hankyung karena sweater itu adalah pemberian Heechul di hari ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Heechul memandangi sweater itu lekat dan mengendusnya. Sweater itu masih berbau Hankyung, Heechul memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun itu tidak pernah tercium olehnya lagi selain boneka beruang pemberian Hankyung.

Badannya merosot terduduk di lantai berdebu itu. ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di tulang ekornya, sakit hatinya lebih sakit di bandingkan sakit fisiknya sendiri. Heechul masih memeluk sweater itu dan menghirup aromanya sambil membayangkan hal hal indah yang seharusnya ia lakukan dengan Hankyung sekarang seperti membersihkan rumah ini berdua, makan bersama, membicarakan masa depan, dan tidur berbantal lengan Hankyung.

Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir melewati pipi tirus nan pucat itu. tapi Heechul masih menikmati setiap aroma yang keluar dari sweater yang di belinya untuk Hankyung, dulu..

 **. . .**

 _I'm choked up_

 _I can't even breathe_

 _Time goes by but it's no use_

 _Please heal my heart_

 _So I can smile, a little.._

 **. . .**

Pengaruh obat penenang itu masih belum hilang. Heechul masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya. Bahkan ia membuat sarapan dengan bahan yang baru saja ia beli dari supermarket terdekat. Sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang dulu adalah lagu favorite yang sering Hankyung putarkan di mobilnya setiap Heechul jalan berdua dengannya.

Sesekali Heechul terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya tapi Heechul tidak menggubris hal itu ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Hari itu Heechul memasak menu yang biasa Hankyung masakkan untuknya sebagai hadiah sambutan untuk kepulangn Hankyung dari kantor.

Dengan riang Heechul membawa dua piring berisi masakannya itu ke meja makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia memasak. "hannie pasti senang, ne?" gumamnya berbicara pada boneka beruang kesayangannya yang di namainya cherry.

Sebenarnya cherry adalah nama untuk calon anak mereka kalau mereka memiliki anak perempuan di masa yang akan datang, namun siapa yang tau?

Waktu terus berjalan, kini siang berganti malam namun belum ada tanda tanda kemunculan Hankyung. Heechul mulai resah, efek obatnya mulai hilang. Ia mencoba menelan obat itu lagi tetapi ia malah terbatuk hebat dan memuntahkan segumpal darah.

Kesadaran Heechul mulai kembali, ia mulai kacau. Ia baru sadar kalau Hankyung benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Heechul langsung bangkit dan membalik semua makanan yang ada di atas meja dengan tangan yang penuh darah.

Heechul menangis histeris sambil menjambak rambut panjangnya dan melemparkan gelas ke sembarang tempat hingga serpihannya mengenai kakinya.

Setelah puas menangis Heechul beranjak dari ruang makan itu sambil menenteng boneka kesayangannya menuju kamar tidur.

 **. . .**

 _This headcache won't get better_

 _This severe cold won't get better_

 _The thorns keep piercing my heart_

 _I scream in my unlit room_

 _I need a painkiller_

 _It's ma mistake_

 _I can't live without you_

 _I can't even take care of my body_

 _What do I do?_

 _At this rate, this will kill me_

 **. . .**

Seolah kehidupan Heechul terpusat pada Hankyung. Kini tanpa Hankyung ia tidak punya kehidupan lagi, jadi apa artinya hidup untuknya? Namun jika ia pergi menyusul Hankyung apa Hankyung akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati? pikirnya bimbang.

Satu, dua, tiga pil ia minum pagi ini untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Hari terus berlalu berganti menjadi minggu lalu berganti jadi bulan. Kesehatan Heechul secara fisik dan jiwa semakin buruk. Heechul bahkan berjalan linglung menyeret boneka kesayangannya tanpa arah dengan kaki penuh luka beling dan bercak bercak darah di beberapa sisi pakaiannya.

Heechul benar-benar kacau sekarang. Dirinya pun merasa begitu. Setiap pagi ia bahkan mencoba menelpon ke panggilan nomor satu di handphonenya tapi tidak ada jawaban hingga handphonenya ia lemparkan ke arah cermin hingga pecah.

Heechul kembali menangis sambil memeluk lutut di atas sofa panjang yang sangat berdebu itu. Heechul tidak pernah mengurus rumah barunya bahkan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri saja ia tidak sanggup lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menangis dan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Di dekatnya ada sebuah jam weker yang terbuat dari kayu, Heechul meraih jam itu ketika jam itu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Heechul memandangi lekat jam itu dengan pandangan kosong. Heechul memutar arah jarumnya terbalik seakan kalau ia memutar jam itu kembali, waktu bisa ikut kembali berputar ke masa setahun yang lalu agar ia bisa mencegah kecelakaan itu dan menerima lamaran dari Hankyung dan Hankyung tidak perlu menjadi korban dari kecelakaaan itu.

Tapi jarum jam itu tetap kembali ke waktu semula sekeras apapun Heechul mencoba memundurkannya seolah jam itu berkata sekeras apapun kau mencoba kembali ke masa lalu tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat di kembalikan.

Heechul membanting kesal jam itu dan kembali menangis histeris. Ia melirik botol obat penenangnya. Ia menatap botol itu sebentar dan kembali memberanikan diri di sela isakannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Heechul langsung menelan obat itu sebanyak mungkin.

Dalam sekejap dadanya terasa sesak tapi Heechul menahan erangannya. Ia perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya dan meraih boneka beruang itu kepelukannya ia memeluk erat boneka itu lalu memejam kan mata. "aku datang.." gumamnya. Perlahan pelukan Heechul pada boneka beruangnya semakin melonggar dan melonggar.

Nafas terakhirnya sudah terhembus. Jiwanya sudah lepas dari tubuhnya, sekarang ia tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa lagi. ia sudah di jemput oleh kekasih tercintanya. Bersama, berdua mereka mencoba hidup bahagia di alam sana.

 **. . .**

 _Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you_

 _I guess you are really my medicine_

 _I guess the story is already over_

 **. . .**

END

 **. . .**

a/n : bhak. Jangan nangis ya habis bacanya…. Ini cuman sekuel dari oneshoot yang sudah lamaaaaaa banget dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV kpop bergenre ballad dengan judul yang sama.

Semoga kalian suka, review please? ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
